Inspector Bleu
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Shawn and Carlton have a pokemon battle. Warning: this is a pokemon crossover, an author strives for reviews which come with praise of good work and helpful hints of bettering one's ability and I knew this probably wouldn't be read if it was in a crossover archive- I don't even think there is one for Psych and Pokemon… This shall be the first!


**Inspector Bleu**

**Summary: Shawn and Carlton have a pokemon battle. Warning: this is a pokemon crossover, an author strives for reviews which come with praise of good work and helpful hints of bettering one's ability and I knew this probably wouldn't be read if it was in a crossover archive- I don't even think there is one for Psych and Pokemon…**

**This shall be the first!**

**Ps, my battle writing sucks, this is good practice and plz give advice.**

**~?~?~?~**

Our two favorite detectives and our favorite psychic detective and friendwere in the conference room, Chief Vic at the head. Carlton with his trusty Mightyena, Coal, were arguing with Shawn and his Ludicolo, Pineapple, to Vic and her Wigglytuff, Candi. Gus and his Nosepass, Cameron, along with Juliet and her Liepard, Dixey, were on the sidelines.

There was a new case and the two were arguing for jurisdiction. For Lassiter, this case hit home and he had the pokemon for the mission. Shawn didn't really care but he knew Carlton did and so that made it interesting. Vic's only thought was 'Can I speak?' as she sweatdropped.

"Chief, Spencer does not have the maturity to do a mission like this!"

"I do too! You just haven't seen me in action!"

"Boys!" the two paused and looked at Jules. "How about a battle? The winner gets the case."

Vic smiled. "I like this arrangement," she said, Candi agreeing. Both silently thanked Arceus it was over.

Carlton sneered. "Piece of cake," he growled.

"Your gonna lose," Shawn teased; internally giving a happy dance.

Shawn was excited. Despite using every trick in the book, Lassiter would never battle with him; here was his chance.

**~?~?~?~**

The police training field, built for the pokemon to train in all scenarios. Shawn was on one side, Pineapple by his side, while Lassiter was across, Coal obediently sitting at his hip.

"I'll referee," Vic said, walking to the center.

Jules frowned. "Shawn's confident," she murmured. "What can I expect Gus?"

Gus frowned too, rubbing his chin joined by Cameron. "I don't-," Gus froze.

Shawn had a Ludicolo, a Teddiursa, a Manaphy, a Charmeleon, and a Snorlax. All of those pokemon came from pokeballs on Shawn's belt, but there was a netball around Shawn's neck. Gus has ever seen the pokemon inside it.

"Shawn has a pokemon I've never seen," Gus said in shock.

Lassiter smirked, picking and throwing a pokeball. "Marco! Front and center!" he shouted.

Carlton was so confident and spunky, he sent out his first pokemon, a Houndoom. Carlton was ready to defeat and also humiliate Shawn. The Houndoom crouched slightly, growling challengingly

Shawn's eyes widened briefly before he smirked. "You're new," he grinned.

Shawn pulled the netball from his neck, kissed it, and then threw it. "Inspector Bleu, show 'em what you got!"

Marco backed up slightly as the pokemon was revealed, leering at it while hissing' Lassiter was shocked. Inspector Bleu, was a shiny pink Swampert! Jules silently pulled out her police pokedex.

"_Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon, and the final form of Mudkip. Swampert are extremely territorial and protective of their trainer and kin. They hiss and show off their head fins to express dominance."_

"Shawn has a slight advantage over Lassiter with Swampert being a water type," Gus noted.

"One on one, begin!" Vic called.

"Stand strong Marco!" Carlton called. "Use shadowball!"

Marco instantly shot the purple and black ball of dark power. Bleu didn't move as the move rapidly approached.

"Crunch Bleuy," Shawn said calmly.

Bleu's mouth glowed and opened before he was stuck by the shadow ball; instantly he closed on it and it exploded in a plume of smoke. Carlton smirked, thinking he hit the mark only the gasp with Marco when the smoke cleared to show a perfectly fine Bleu.

"Amazing!" Jules said in shock.

"It must have done some damage but Bleu looks perfectly fine," Gus added.

Shawn smirked. "Use hydro pump!" he called; predictably putting his hand to his head.

Bleu hissed in a breath before launching the jet of water.

"Agility!" Carlton called.

Instantly Marco ran, dodging the water blast as it ran closer and closer to Bleu for a close range attack. Shawn smirked; knew it.

"Ice fang!" he called.

Bleu ended the hydro pump; it mouth glowing icy blue. Marco started and before he or Carlton could react, the Swampert chomped down on Marco's shoulder.

Carlton gritted his teeth. "Flamethrower!" he called.

"Take it!" Shawn said.

The flamethrower hit Bleu's back and it grimaced in pain but remained locked onto Marco.

"Ice beam," Shawn ordered.

"No!" Carlton called.

Unable to escape, the Houndoom was hit spot on by the ice beam. Yelping in pain, Marco was instantly frozen solid. Everyone was shocked into silence; Vic looked at Carlton expectantly. Carlton couldn't move from the shock.

"Marco, don't give up," he said weakly then hardened. "Marco, come on, please! We can win!"

It was silent before the ice began to glow red and then began to melt. Shawn allowed this to happen and watched as the Dark pokemon free itself.

"Alright Marco!" Carlton called. "Use flamethrower!"

"Ice beam," Shawn called.

Bleu created a wall of ice which was instantly melted; creating a steam cover. Carlton ordered for Marco to keep an eye open and when the steam finally disappeared, everyone was shocked to see the Bleu wasn't there; wasn't anywhere.

"Where-?" Carlton asked.

"Ice beam!" Shawn shouted giddily.

Everyone was shocked as suddenly a large head sprang from the ground under Marco, firing an ice beam. Before Carlton could react, his pokemon was once again frozen solid.

"Hydro pump!" Shawn ordered.

Bleu complied and the icy ball surrounding Marco grew larger and larger until you could barely see the dark pokemon. Without thinking Carlton shouted in shock, running to his pokemon.

"Marco!" he called, slight fear in his tone.

"This is over!" Vic called before they all ran over.

"Shawn!" Gus and Juliet shouted in exasperation, running over.

Shawn pulled out another pokeball. "Marsmellow use flamethrower," he said.

A Charmeleon appeared and complied; instantly the ice was melted and Marco fell out, unconscious. Carlton ran to his pokemon, putting its head on his lap.

"Marco are you okay?" he asked in worry.

Marco weakly nodded, smiling in assurance.

Shawn grinned, walking over with his pokemon. "You can take the case," he said, "I got what I want."

Carlton glared. "What?" he demanded.

Shawn smiled. "I've wanted to battle you since I saw you helping that Houndour ten years ago," Carlton and Marco were surprised, the day they met, "Now I've had it."

Shawn held his hand out. "Six months' time we'll battle again, this time a six on six. Winner takes all okay," he invited.

Carlton and Marco stared at the hand in shock before they smirked determinately. Carlton took Shawn's hand.

"It's a battle."

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Done! If you like, you choose Carlton's pokemon and nicknames, any, and change Shawn's pokemon though Ludicolo and Swampert stay. Ludicolo is too ironic and I like the idea of Shawn having a powerful pokemon under his sleeve.**


End file.
